Super Hide and Seek
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: The Parr Kids are playing a game of Super Hide and Seek and Bob and Helen want to join in on their game.


I was talking to PrincessRainbowSodaPop on Instagram a while back about some story ideas and here's one. I hope you enjoy.

Bob, Helen, and Jack-Jack were watching TV inside while Dash and Violet were playing outside in their supersuits.

"Wait. Why are they playing in their supersuits narrator?" Bob said looking at the narrator.

"To be honest that's on Violet and Dash. Not me. But I really don't know why." The narrator said back to Bob.

"O...kay."

As I was saying Violet and Dash were playing in their supersuits and I don't know why and Bob and Helen were thinking of playing with them.

When they got outside Helen asked "What are you guys doing? And most importantly why are you in your supersuits?"

"Because they feel comfortable." Violet said.

"And we want to play Miss Stealth and Speed Demon." Dash said.

(*ahem* not my superhero names. UltimateDisneyInfinityFan's names)

"But you are Miss Stealth and Speed Demon." Bob said.

"But we want to play them even if we're not them right now." Violet said.

"Okay. So what are you playing right now?" Bob say.

"Super hide and seek!!" Dash and Violet say together.

"Let me guess. You play hide and seek with your powers?" Helen say.

Violet and Dash nod yes.

"Can we play?" Bob say.

"Of course. But you have to wear your supersuits if you wanna play." Dash said.

"Alright." Bob and Helen were putting in their Incredibles supersuits and when they were ready Dash and Violet were gone. They already knew they started the game without them.

"Come out kids. We're experts at super hide and seek." Bob said while him and Helen were looking for the kids.

They were looking for Dash first because he's the easiest to find in super hide and seek. With the help with Jack-Jack it would be more easier. Jack-Jack was looking for him until he stopped at a tree.

"Come out Dash! We know your in the tree!" Helen yelled out.

"Helen. It's impossible for Dash to get up a tree." Bob said.

"Actually Dad. I am in the tree." Dash said in the tree.

"And I want to get down now. It's easy for me to get up trees but it's hard for me to get down."

Helen stretch her arms and carried Dash back down to the ground.

"We found you Dash."

"Aww. That was the best spot for me. But let's find Violet now.

They let Jack-Jack find Violet but when he got back he couldn't find her.

"Huh. If Violet's not in the garden then where could she be?"

"Look!" Dash said and pointed to Violet's supersuit.

When Dash picked it up he said "Oh My Disney! They vaporized Violet!!"

"Dash. Violet did not get vaporized. But this does mean that she's in the house. Let's look for her." Bob said and they looked for Violet in the house.

Bob looked in her room, Helen looked in the bathroom, Dash looked in the living room, and Jack-Jack looked by the front porch. But none of them could find Violet.

"This is really weird. Where could Violet be?" Helen said.

"Actually. I'm right here." Violet said wearing a light purple short sleeve shirt that said violet and light purple pajama shorts and wearing cat socks while eating a slice of pizza.

"Violet. Why aren't you wearing your supersuit?" Bob said.

"I don't want to play Miss Stealth anymore." Violet said and took a sip of Pepsi.

"Then who do you want to be now?" Dash said.

"Violet Parr."

"So you want to be yourself?" Helen says with a smile.

Violet smiled and said yes.

"But why did you leave the garden?" Dash said.

"Because I'm hungry. And I didn't want to loose the game. So when I got hungry I snuck into the house took off my supersuit and got into some comfortable clothes and got some food."

"So you didn't get vaporized by aliens?"

"No." Then her stomach growled again and she said "But i'm still hungry."

Bob picked her up and said "Well I declare Violet Parr is the winner of super hide and seek! How about we get pizza and watch some TV?"

The family was cheering and they changed out of their supersuits and into some comfortable clothes and order some pizza and watch some TV.

The End 


End file.
